


Can't you see, this is a land of confusion.

by Lookatallmyships



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: First Kiss, Fluffy, M/M, slight angst for like a minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: The gang goes to the beach, and Hyde refuses to wear sunscreen. This is the aftermath.





	Can't you see, this is a land of confusion.

Hyde slowly eases himself down onto the basement couch, and lets out a hiss. 

Eric smirks. "You ok there, Hyde?"

"Just fine, Eric."

"You sure about that?" He goes to rest his hand on Hyde's shoulder, and snickers when he jumps up off the couch before Eric's hand can make contact.

Hyde doesn't quite manage to hide the discomfort that flits across his face when his shirt roughly moves against his skin, and Eric sighs. 

"Alright. I'll grab a chair from the kitchen."

Hyde watches Eric bound (quietly, because if they wake Red up there will be hell to pay) up the stairs. "Why- what do we need a chair for?"

Eric comes back with a chair, and sets it in front of the couch. "Sit down and take your shirt off."

Hyde snickers. "Jeez Foreman, at least buy me a drink first."

Eric flushes, and quickly leaves again.

Hyde sighs, and slowly peels his shirt off before straddling the chair backwards. One trip to the beach, and next thing he knows, his skin is bright red and aching.

Eric returns for the last time with a bottle of aloe vera in tow, and plops down onto the couch. "Alright. Let me know if I press too hard or anything."

"I'm not a chick, Foreman. I don't even see why we have to do this, I'm fine."

Eric rolls his eyes. "Would you just accept that getting help from someone doesn't make you weak, and let me take care of you?"

Hyde blushes at Eric's wording and ducks his head, thankful that it's his back that's sunburned and not his front. "Whatever man. Just get on with it. I'm only letting you because it's gonna be a bitch to sleep on as it is." He hears the cap snap open, and jumps slightly at the first touch of the cold gel on his skin.

"Sorry. That hurt?"

"No, just cold. Surprised me."

Eric continues rubbing the aloe vera into Hyde's skin, and silence falls between them for a couple of minutes before Eric speaks up again. "Today was fun, right?"

"Yeah, man. It's been a long time since we've been to the beach." Hyde laughs. "Did you see Fez's face when I convinced him sharks are especially attracted to virgins?"

Eric laughs. "I've never seen him run so fast! He bowled Kelso over into the sand face first." Eric thinks about the six of them on the beach, and he sobers slightly. "I can't stop thinking about how soon everyone will be headed off to college, and we won't get to spend very much time together anymore. Not all of us at together anyway, and what it we all grow apart?"

Hyde rests his chin on the back of the chair, and sighs. "Foreman man, you worry too much. We'll still all hang out. We can get together on breaks and holidays, and everyone can always talk on the phone. You'll see. It'll take more than college to break up the circle. Eric sniffs, and Hyde pretends not to notice.

"Thanks Hyde." He recaps the aloe, and sets it on the coffee table. "You know, if you had just listened to me and worn sunscreen, this wouldn't have happened."

"Aw, but then I wouldn't get to have you take care of me." Eric suddenly goes quiet, and Hyde worries what he said was too weird, and he somehow ruined the moment. He's about to laugh it off, when he feels Eric gently take his shoulder and pull to indicate for him to turn around. Hyde moves in the chair so he's facing the couch, and he's met with Eric's lips gently brushing his own. He inhales sharply in surprise and Eric pulls back, eyes downcast. 

"I'm sorry, I-"

Hyde grabs a handfull of Eric's shirt, and pulls him forward again before he can say any self-deprecating shit. The kiss is far slower and gentler than he's used to, but Hyde can't help but think how this one means more to him than every past kiss combined.

When they finally break apart again, Eric's face is flushed a bright red, but he's smiling. "That was- yeah."

Hyde laughs. "Yeah."

Eric looks down at his hands, and then back at Hyde. "Will you sleep in my room with me? Everyone will be gone tomorrow, so they wont know. Mom has work early tomorrow, and Red has some fishing trip with Mr. Pinciotti."

Hyde smiles, suddenly struck by how adorable Eric is. "Yeah, sure man. Now what did I say? Quit worrying so much."

They quietly creep upstairs and return the kitchen chair and the aloe vera to their rightful places, before heading up to Eric's room. Eric locks his bedroom door, and Hyde watches him fondly, remembering when they had sleepovers as kids. Back when Eric always locked the door to keep Laurie from busting in and messing with them. 

Eric's already in pajamas, and Hyde simply kicks off his jeans so he's just wearing his boxers. It's not like they haven't seen each other in their underwear a million times before, times when they were in a hurry and it was more convenient to get dressed in the same room then not.

Eric sits down on the bed next to Hyde, and Hyde grimaces. "I wasn't kidding when I said it wasn't gonna be fun sleeping with my back touching the sheets."

Eric's face reddens slightly after he thinks for a moment, but he reaches over to turn off the light and then lays down on the bed. He reaches for Hyde, and pulls him down until he's lying on his stomach, head on Eric's chest. "Is this ok?"

Hyde sighs, and brushes his cheek against Eric's pajama top. "This is great."

**Author's Note:**

> Last night I watched a bunch of episodes from season one, and my /feelings/ about Hyde/Eric. Let me know what you think, and if I should fix anything.


End file.
